


A  Sense for the Future: Two Many Fathers

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: In what is almost definitely the last story in this AU (!?), Belari and Jim get to meet up with both of their respective fathers......!





	A  Sense for the Future: Two Many Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> As always, apologies to ST owners and fans for indiscriminate use of characters and terms.
> 
> BTW: Re story title: I thought I was being so original until I came across Lady Ra's delightful story "Two Many Guides"!  Just wanted to say that the similarities are purely coincidental!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kate 

**_Part 1: Return to Duty_ **   


Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison rose slowly back to consciousness having enjoyed a long, restful and mercifully dream-free sleep. 

Unlike the previous few nights since their return from Starfleet Academy, his Guide and lover, Belari had spent a quiet night, untroubled for once by his terrifying nightmares and cuddled warmly in his Sentinel’s powerful arms; their bonding and gentle love-making enough to temporarily banish his demons and allow them both some much-needed rest. 

Slowly opening one eye, Jim took stock of his position, noting the weight on his chest and torso as he lay comfortably on his back, and squinted fondly at the beloved lump causing the sensation. 

His little Guide was lying flat on top of him, chin resting on his folded hands as he contemplated his Sentinel, soft puffs of breath teasing the smooth skin of Jim’s broad chest, and the huge blue eyes regarding him with adoration tinged with a wistfulness that made Jim open both eyes and raise his arms to wrap around the slender body even as he ‘spoke’, deliberately using their telepathic link to maintain the sense of peace and tranquillity surrounding them. 

_‘Hey, baby! You’re awake early! I thought you’d be taking advantage of a quiet night to grab some more Zs. You feeling OK, lover?’_

‘Oh yes, Jim, honestly! I just wanted to watch you. It’s not often I wake up first, and I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m so sorry I’ve been so restless recently. But all my dreams were good ones last night, and I’m sure it’s because you were so kind to me yesterday evening. I love you so much, Jim!’ 

‘If I was kind to you, baby, it’s because you deserve no less from me’ Jim ‘replied’ with feeling. 

_‘All you’ve been through recently has been because of our bonding. It’s not as if you didn’t have enough nightmarish memories already without the ones linked to our partnership. I want you to know that you’re everything to me, baby, and I truly appreciate your love and commitment, even though I still feel guilty about tying you to me. Yes, I know what you’re thinking, little one!’_ he continued, knowing that Belari was about to interrupt _‘You always assure me that it was something you wanted to do. But you have to allow me my uneasy thoughts at times when I think I haven’t done enough to protect you. Its part of what I am, little one. Blessed Protector overdrive, if you like!’_ and he chuckled a little ruefully at his small joke. 

Knowing that Jim liked to hear his speaking voice, but also making sure that he was sending all his love and sincerity through their link, Belari replied “I do understand, Jim. I love who and what you are, my Sentinel and my lover. You protect me better than anyone ever has, and you’ve saved me so many times already. I just worry that I am too much trouble, and that one day you’ll come to regret taking up with such a weakling. I’m sorry, Jim” he finished sadly. “I’ve killed the mood, haven’t I? And I wanted so much to be happy this morning…” and he buried his face in Jim’s shoulder, mentally scolding himself for spoiling his lover’s waking. 

“No, baby. You’ve spoiled nothing” replied Jim, letting Belari feel the strength of his conviction. “Look at me, sweetheart! There’s nothing I love more than looking my fill at your gorgeous face” and he grinned as Belari peeked up at him through faintly damp lashes. 

“Come on up further, baby – I need a kiss from my favourite elf!” and so saying, he lifted his beautiful armful up higher and claimed the succulent mouth with a pretend growl, which had the desired effect of making Belari giggle as his lips met Jim’s. 

Uneasy thoughts banished by growing passion, the two lost themselves in each other as they progressed from teasing to ardour and full bonding, until both men lay sated and happy in each other’s arms once again. 

_And good morning again to you, baby!’_ ’said’ Jim, too relaxed to bother with speaking aloud. 

_‘Mmmmmm....’nd you too.....love you....!’_ and Belari dropped off again, snuggled warmly against his big lover’s side.  


\-------------------  


Some while later, after a luxurious shared shower and a leisurely breakfast, the pair were dressed and ready to leave for the ICD HQ, as Belari had one last oral test to complete before getting his full qualification as official Guide to Jim. 

This final interview was to be with Director Mary Kitson herself, as although normally carried out by one of her staff, the senior HR Director had a particular interest in the young Guide, especially following his distressing experience at Starfleet Academy. 

However, despite the traumatic final test at the Academy, which could so easily have turned into a tragedy, Jim and Belari had actually passed every course with flying colours, and the ICD test today was likely to be a mere formality. 

Nevertheless, both men knew that it wasn’t worth taking anything for granted, so Belari was understandably nervous as they climbed into Jim’s classic personal speeder for the trip to HQ. 

Since all transport and travel within the city limits was regulated by the central traffic control system once the coordinates had been entered into the remote piloting option, both men were able to relax and prepare themselves for the upcoming meeting. 

Because Jim had insisted on taking a few days off after leaving the Academy in order to try and settle his traumatised young Guide – and truth be told he had had no argument from any of the ICD Directors or staff on that score – this was actually the first time the pair had reported for duty as a more or less fully trained partnership. 

Trying hard not to annoy Jim with incessant twitching and nervous jiggling, Belari took a few deep breaths and attempted to meditate for a few minutes, only to find that it was a lost cause, and he simply couldn’t concentrate. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I know this must be irritating for you. I really am trying to keep still, but my body isn’t listening!” he complained, a perplexed frown on his face making his expression impossibly cute. 

Far from being irritated – since he sympathised with his young lover’s nerves anyway – Jim hugged the small body to him, and chuckled as he gave his Guide an affectionate squeeze. 

“Don’t worry about it, Junior! It’s perfectly natural, and inside I’m not exactly the epitome of cool myself, as you can ‘read’! It’s just that I’ve had a lot of practice at maintaining my hard-ass exterior! You’ll be fine once we get there, little one. Simon’s looking forward to seeing us, and Director Kitson has already as good as told us that this is a done deal. We’ll just get it over with, get your formal contract, and then see what our next case will be.” 

Smiling at his Sentinel with a lot of love, and no little relief, Belari snuggled into the hug saying “Thank you, Jim! You always make me feel better, and you’re not a hard-ass – well, certainly not to me anyway! But _this_ sort of ‘hard’ I really love!” and he rubbed his face against Jim’s impressive pectorals. 

“Mmmmmmm! Wish we could go back to bed!” he murmured seductively, as Jim laughed at his teasing. 

“Oh no, baby! None of that, or we’ll never get out of the speeder! But I promise that I’m all yours as soon as we get home again!” and Jim ran a gentle finger over Belari’s little pointed ears just so he could enjoy the shiver of delight the action stirred in his so-responsive lover. 

“And here we are, baby, so look sharp, and out we get.....” and he jumped out of the speeder, turning immediately to lift his smaller partner out and deposit him giggling on the floor of the company’s underground speeder parking lot. 

Tucking Belari comfortably against his side, Jim steered them across to the elevator which whisked them up to the administration floor in seconds. 

Although they didn’t encounter anyone on the way, as soon as the elevator doors opened, Belari shrank against his Sentinel’s side a little as he took in the hustle and bustle of the people who worked in what was essentially the heart of ICD HQ and the hub of operations. 

Before Belari’s awestruck gaze, people moved purposefully around what resembled the command centre of a huge space cruiser, or were seated at banks of consoles and screens from which they could track all ongoing investigations and each individual engaged in active service. 

Eyes wide, and mouth open in an ‘O’ of wonderment, Belari took in the fascinating scene, and would have been happy to stand for hours watching and learning if Jim hadn’t gently but firmly turned him away to face the doors leading to the admin offices where they needed to announce their arrival. 

“Impressive, huh?” chuckled Jim, who was thoroughly enjoying his little Guide’s innocent pleasure. 

Since the only other time Belari had visited the HQ he had gone straight to the boardroom complex, Jim had deliberately brought him via the control centre to give him a taste of the complexity and extent of ICD operations. 

Nodding in enthusiastic agreement, Belari replied “It’s awesome, Jim! It’s almost like being on the bridge of the ‘Enterprise’, only bigger! Will I ever be able to work at something like that? Not that I don’t want to keep working with you though!” he added hurriedly, not wanting to hurt his Sentinel’s feelings. “I’ll never want to be away from you! It’s just that I want to experience everything I can! I just love to learn, and I have so much curiosity.....is that a bad thing?” he finished, a little uncertainly. 

“No, baby! Not at all! I love that you are so enthusiastic about everything, and I hope you never get jaded because of the job. You cheer up everyone you meet with, little one, and that’s a gift without price. 

Anyhow, you never know, maybe some day we’ll tire of going on active service and will work at HQ or one of the satellite centres off-world, so you’ll have the opportunity to get as much technical expertise as you want!”  


\---------------------------------------  


As the automatic doors slid silently open to grant them access to the main office complex, Jim steered Belari to a large reception desk where a cheerful young man greeted them. 

Already familiar with Jim, and knowing from his physical appearance as well as from the automatic retinal scan that the small figure glued to his side was Jim’s new Guide, the receptionist said “Good morning, Sentinel Ellison. I have your new ID badge here, and also for Guide Belari. They have been upgraded to show your bonded status” and he handed over the badges which also acted as com-links and locators both in the HQ complex and on board any spacecraft they might travel on, be it ICD or Starfleet vessel. 

“Thanks, Mike” replied Jim with a grin. “Although officially Belari has one more interview before we’re formally accepted as qualified! It’s good to know that TPTB already consider us as active!” 

“Oh, I don’t think there’s any question of that!” responded the young man, grinning amicably at the pair, and enchanted by the beaming smile he got from the young Guide. 

“Director Kitson said that she would be ready to see you in about twenty minutes, at 1130 hours. If you want to wait here, I can get you some refreshments?” 

“No, that’s OK, Mike. We’ll take the opportunity to drop in on Captain Banks for a few minutes. It’s been a few days since we saw him last” and Jim turned Belari towards the main corridor, both men waving and smiling amiably as they left. 

The empath in Belari could tell that Mike approved of him, for which he was grateful, because he hated to upset anyone and had liked what he had ‘read’ in the receptionist, but he was a bit bemused by the wistfulness and longing directed at him that he could also sense in the young man as they walked away........ 

Wordlessly communicating his thoughts to Jim, he was honestly surprised when his lover answered _‘It’s no surprise to me, sweetheart! Young Mike’s been won over by your charms just like most everyone else, and just wishes you could be with him! I’m one lucky SOB that you’re mine, and mine alone, baby!’_

Blushing endearingly at the reply, and directing a bright smile at Jim, Belari ‘said’ 

_‘I don’t really understand why he should feel like that towards me, but I love you for saying that. I’ll always be yours, though. We were always meant to be, I’m certain of that!’_ and he pressed even closer to Jim’s side as they announced their arrival at Simon Banks’ office door. 

As the door slid back at Banks’ command “Enter!” the two men walked over to Simon’s large desk and grinned at his welcoming smile. 

“Good to see you, boys!” he rumbled, rising from his seat to usher them to the comfortable sofa he kept for welcome visitors as opposed to pompous officials or potential criminals, who got the dubious benefits of being seated on the two hard chairs in front of his desk. 

“Coffee, Jim? I’m not even going to offer it to you, kid, knowing what caffeine does to you, but I’ve got OJ or milk if you want?” 

As Jim nodded gratefully at the offer of Simon’s renowned special coffee, and Belari blushed at the reference to his hyper reaction the one and only time he had sampled coffee on board the ‘Enterprise’, he whispered shyly “Um, milk, please Captain.” 

“You got it, kiddo” replied the Captain with a chuckle, since he honestly didn’t mean his comment in any malicious way, even if Belari was plainly somewhat uneasy with the reminder, at least to Jim’s perception. 

As Jim swiftly and wordlessly asked his Guide _‘You OK, little one?’_ he was gratified to get the instant response _‘Yes, Jim. It’s just me being over-sensitive. I can tell Simon doesn’t mean any harm, honestly!’_ and he smiled quickly in reassurance at his larger lover. 

By now well used to the silent interchanges between his friends, even if it still made him uncomfortable on occasion, Simon helped himself to a fresh cup after getting his visitors their drinks. 

“So, you here for Belari’s final interview?” he queried, sipping his coffee and peering at the pair over the rim of his mug. 

“Yes, Simon. We have to see Mary Kitson in fifteen minutes or so, as she wants to interview Belari herself this time instead of letting one of her senior Personnel Officers do it for her. I think she’s really taken with my Guide” he added, with a fond look at the young man, whose pointed ear tips glowed pink at the attention. 

“And so she should be!” responded Simon jovially, who by this time had developed a real affection for the youngster, and felt almost as protective towards him as he did towards his own son. 

“If you drop by afterwards, I can give you some idea of the upcoming cases we’ve been asked to help with, so you’ll have a chance to prepare yourselves. I have to say that it’ll be good to have you both back on duty, because we’ve got quite a case load already and manpower has been pretty stretched. 

We’ve got plenty of home-based personnel, but experienced off-world operatives are a bit thin on the ground at the moment. I’m hoping you’ll be OK to go with Joel on the ‘Cascade Star’ when he goes on his next deep space patrol in a few days’ time. Do you think you’ll be up for that?” 

Glancing over at his Guide to check on the young man’s comfort level and acceptance, Jim replied “Yeah, Captain. As long as Belari receives his contract today as planned, I think we’ll be good to go. 

But right now, I’m afraid we have to move or we’ll be late, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep the head of Human Resources waiting! We’ll see you later, Simon!” and the pair stood and made their exit.  


\------------------------  


A little less than two hours’ later saw the pair returning to Simon’s office, with Belari bouncing excitedly alongside his Sentinel, beaming with unaffected _joie de vivre_ at everyone he met on the way, and earning himself amused but genuine smiles in response. 

Although initially nervous at the concept of a one-to-one meeting with the HR Director, as the interview continued Mary Kitson had gone out of her way to put the young man at ease, but accomplished it tactfully and professionally without compromising the effectiveness of the procedure. 

The end result was that Belari was able to relax enough to give of his best, and confirm the Director’s belief that he was a more than capable instinctive Guide, and a suitable partner for Sentinel Detective James Ellison. 

As the interview drew to a close, Director Kitson stood, and, offering her hand to the relieved young man, said “Welcome to the ICD, Guide Belari! You have impressed both me and my fellow Directors with your commitment to your Sentinel and your courage despite some less-than-pleasant experiences thus far, and I am pleased to confirm your official status as Guide to Sentinel Ellison. 

I know you will continue to study and expand your talents as your partnership progresses, and I believe the ICD is fortunate to include you both in their ranks. 

Congratulations, Guide Belari!” and she shook his hand warmly before handing over the infochip containing his full contract and formal qualifications. 

As she showed him out of her luxurious office, Jim rose to his feet from where he had been waiting somewhat anxiously in the ante-room, not having been able to overhear the interview even if he had been tempted to, since Director Kitson had been employing a white noise generator just in case! 

Not wishing to break Belari’s concentration, he had deliberately refrained from trying to communicate telepathically also, relying solely on the rather ambiguous information gleaned empathically from the youngster’s emotional status, which had a natural tendency to move like quicksilver from one extreme to the other in trying circumstances, with pauses at all variations in between! 

Relieved to witness firsthand the glowing evidence of Belari’s happiness and pride as he exited the office, Jim hurried forwards and swept the slight figure up into his arms for a hug, only just controlling the urge to twirl his Guide round in exuberant abandon as he said “Way to go, Chief! I knew you’d be fine! So, now we’re official – ICD Sentinel and Guide as well as Jim and Belari, partners in love!” 

As Belari giggled happily and squeezed him back as hard as he could, he lowered the smaller man back to the floor and continued “Let’s go back and tell Simon the good news, hey?” 

_‘Then we can go back to the loft and celebrate – and I know just how I’d like us to do it!’_ he added wordlessly, sending lustful thoughts to his lover through their link. 

_‘Ooh yes, please! I’d LOVE to celebrate like that!’_ came the happy response, so, arm in arm they made their way back to Simon’s office, intending to return to the loft as soon as possible to enjoy some serious love-making....  


\--------------------------  


On arriving at their boss’ office, Jim and Belari found Simon genuinely pleased to hear their results, and almost effusive in his congratulations. 

“Way to go, kid!” he chuckled, clapping Belari on the shoulder almost hard enough to tip him off-balance. 

As a grinning Jim grabbed his young Guide in support, Simon shook both their hands warmly, and seated them once again on the sofa. 

“I know it’s probably not what you want to hear right away” he continued much more soberly “but you might as well take a look at a couple of cases that Joel will be pursuing during his next voyage. I think they’ll be of particular interest to you, Belari, since one concerns Starfleet’s investigation into certain smuggling activities in Vulcan space. 

The Vulcan High Command has indicated that it prefers that the arresting officers be Earth-based but not primarily Starfleet personnel as it is an issue which holds little interest for them, since the perpetrators are for the most part renegade humans, and highly unlikely to include Vulcan individuals. Under the circumstances, employing the ICD seems to offer the logical course of action. 

I know” he continued. “It probably smacks of déjà vu for you both, but hopefully this time it’ll be purely inanimate objects being smuggled; no so-called ‘workers’ aka slaves! 

On the plus side, I’m sure Joel can be persuaded to make a side trip to Telerus, since it’s so close to the Vulcan homeworld........” and he grinned at the look of hopefulness and bright-eyed happiness which sprang to Belari’s expressive face, making the young Guide positively glow with pleasure. 

“Oh Captain! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much for suggesting it! We can go, can’t we, Jim?” and he turned a pleading look on his Sentinel who could no more deny the appealing puppy dog eyes than cut off his right arm! 

In truth, much as Jim regretted the potential danger and disillusion Belari would undoubtedly experience now he was Jim’s official partner, part of him was glad to receive the information, needing the stimulus of action and direction again. 

“I guess it would be foolish to turn down an opportunity to meet your father, babe! I’m sure Joel could be persuaded to drop by as long as the investigations are progressing OK” and he smiled warmly at the young man. Then, turning his attention back to his friend and Captain, he said “Yes, Simon. If it can be arranged, I think we’re both up for Joel’s next trip, and thank you for the suggestion.” 

“No problem, Jim! Now, I expect you want to get off back to the loft to celebrate. Take another day to yourselves, then report back here in two days’ time, and I’ll have the details for your transport to Space Dock and transfer to ‘Cascade Star’. 

Take care, boys, and enjoy your celebrations!” and he stood to usher them from the room, but not without a suggestive leer and comically waggling eyebrows! 

“You bet, Simon!” “Thank you so much Captain!” came the almost simultaneous replies, and Jim and Belari exited the office, as always with the smaller Guide tucked firmly against his Sentinel’s side.  


\-------------------------  


**_Back at the Loft:_**  


Much later that afternoon, Jim lay comfortably in his large bed on the sleeping platform, sated and drowsy from some very satisfying bonding and love-making. 

Moving his head slightly, he peered down at the curly head tucked cosily into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and smiled fondly as he catalogued his sleeping Guide’s soft breaths and the calm, slow beat of the beloved heart. 

Lazily lifting a hand to softly stroke the smooth, honey-toned skin of the young man’s back, he kept his touch deliberately light so as not to disturb the youngster’s slumber. 

Relaxing and closing his eyes again, his smile became a grin as he recalled how hyper his little Guide had been by the time they reached the loft, so much so that he had virtually leapt into Jim’s open arms the moment the automatic doors slid closed behind them. 

Peppering his Sentinel’s face with kisses, he used their telepathy to communicate so he wouldn’t have to stop nibbling seductively at Jim’s jaw line. 

_‘Bed, please, now! Want you so much, mine! Pleeeeaase!’_ and he pulled back just a little to send a pleading look at Jim before returning to his adoration of his big lover’s face and neck. 

Never one to turn down such a delightful request, Jim quickly carried his armful of Guide to the big bed and dropped him carefully in the centre before throwing himself down beside the slender form. 

As Belari immediately began to climb up his lover’s powerful body, kissing and touching every bit of skin he could reach on the way, Jim chuckled fondly as he rolled over, pinning the wriggling figure with just enough weight to hold him still so he take his own sweet time exploring his willing captive. 

As the pair removed each other’s clothing as quickly as their haste and awkward positions would allow, their passion grew until laughter was forgotten in the heat of their bond, and Belari screamed in ecstasy as his Sentinel took him, their orgasms almost simultaneous as they became one. 

Drifting towards slumber once again, a smug smile on his handsome face, Jim was alerted by the persistent bleeping from the holoimager signalling an incoming call. 

Wanting to do nothing more than ignore the irritating summons, Jim knew that he wouldn’t be able to relax until his curiosity had been satisfied, knowing that any call coming in at this time of day could possibly be important if the caller had gone to the trouble of tracking him down in his own home whilst he was on personal leave. 

With an irritated sigh, he carefully eased himself out from under the blanket of Belari’s warm body, trying not to awaken his partner unnecessarily, and gently pulled the covers up over the sleeping Guide before reaching for his robe and descending to the living room where he intended to take the call. 

Quickly issuing the appropriate verbal commands to the home computer, he sat down to watch the holoimage appear before him, more than a little surprised to see his father, William Ellison revealed.  


\---------------------------  


To say that relationships between the two were strained would be something of an understatement. 

Jim had walked out of his father’s mansion years ago, finally sick of the older man’s harsh and manipulative attempts to mould his two sons in his own ruthless image, and determined to have nothing more to do with the family business empire. 

Choosing instead to make his own way firstly in the armed forces, then as a successful detective, with or without either his father’s blessing or a bonded Guide, he had not once regretted his decision, especially when he saw how his younger brother had turned out, never having had the courage to break away from his father’s influence. 

Steven might well be apparently enjoying the material fruits of his labours within the firm, but he was an embittered and unfulfilled soul, firmly under the patriarch’s thumb and entirely incapable of kicking over the traces under any circumstances. 

Add to that a virtually arranged and loveless marriage with the daughter of another wealthy business crony of his father’s, and his subjugation to the needs of Ellison Enterprises was complete.  


\-----------------------------------  


Deliberately shaking off his uneasy train of thought, Jim frowned slightly as he said “Hey, Dad. What makes you call me at this time of day? Don’t you have some meeting to be at?” and the underlying sarcasm in his tone wasn’t lost on the older man. 

However, despite a brief answering frown quickly controlled, William refused to rise to the bait, and said instead “Well, Jimmy! It’s good to see you again, son. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” 

“And whose fault is that, Pops?” came the snippy response. “I seem to recall your last words as I left the house for the last time. Weren’t they along the lines of ‘Don’t bother to darken my doorstep again!’ or some such histrionics? 

Well, I’ve only been doing what you wanted, and I haven’t regretted it so far!” 

Making a very obvious effort to control his instinctive angry retaliation, William harrumphed before saying “Now, now, Jimmy! That was many years ago, and things have changed since! I’m prepared to let bygones be bygones, you know. I just wanted to extend an invitation to dinner. You and your new Guide.....” 

“Oh, I get it!” mused Jim. “You’ve found out that I’m bonded now, and you want to check out my Guide. Why is that, Pops? What business is it of yours who I’ve given my heart to? All you need to know is that I’m happy and truly grateful that my Guide loves me unconditionally. 

Now, was there anything else?” 

“Wait, wait Jimmy! Not so fast!” his father replied quickly. “Can’t we just try to build a few bridges between us? Just come for dinner, son, and bring you Guide also. Sally would love to see you......” 

Sighing in exasperation, Jim knew the scheming old bastard was playing his trump card by mentioning their long-time housekeeper, who had done her best to be a stand-in Mom to the two boys when their own mother had finally given up on her husband’s heartless treatment and walked out on them all. 

Knowing only too well that he might well have cause to regret his decision later, Jim finally replied “OK, Pops. I’ll see what Belari thinks, and if he’s alright with it, we’ll come. What time did you have in mind?” 

“That’s great, son! How about tomorrow evening? About 7.30 do you?” William replied enthusiastically, trying very hard to keep the expression of smug satisfaction from his face. 

“Yeah. OK. See you then, Pops” and Jim terminated the call, uncomfortably aware that he had given in too easily as he watched the holoimage dissipate. 

As he stared at the point where the holoimage had been, eyes unfocussed and uncomfortably lost in his disturbed thoughts, he became aware of Belari standing behind him, and he smiled faintly when the youngster slipped his arms around his Sentinel’s taut neck and shoulders, before kissing the crown of his head. 

_‘Are you alright, Jim?’_ he ‘asked’, nuzzling Jim’s ear. 

_‘I could feel your emotions from upstairs; it woke me up and I was worried about you. Has something bad happened?’_

Sighing again as he covered Belari’s small hands with his own large warm ones, Jim turned his head so he could see the troubled little face peeking over his shoulder. 

“I hope not, baby” he replied softly. “That was my Dad. He’s invited us to dinner tomorrow, but we won’t go if you don’t want to, lover. I **think** he’s just curious to see who I’ve hooked up with after all these years, and he says he wants to try to mend our broken relationship, but I honestly wouldn’t put it past the crafty old bugger to have another agenda. What do you think, lover? Do you want to beard the lion in his den?” 

Tilting his head slightly, and with an endearingly contemplative expression on his face, Belari replied verbally after a suitable pause for thought. 

“If you mean that you want to meet with your father in his own territory, so to speak, then I don’t want to stop you, love. I know you say you don’t care about him or your family, but you told me you’d like for me to meet Sally sometime, and if your father really does mean well, then this could be a good time to find out. But you must be happy with the decision, Jim. I really don’t want to influence you to do something you’ll regret later. I couldn’t bear for you to hate me for giving you bad advice.” 

“Never happen, babe!” Jim replied with a real smile, tugging the smaller man around him and down onto his lap. 

“If we go and he turns out to be genuine in his efforts at reconciliation, then so be it. But any unpleasantness or dubious behaviour towards me or, more importantly, you, babe, and we’re out of there, OK?” 

Nodding against his Sentinel’s broad chest, Belari murmured “OK, Jim. As long as you’re comfortable with making the effort to go, I’ll be content to accompany you” and he raised his face up to claim a kiss which Jim was only too glad to bestow on the lush and inviting lips.......  


\----------------------------  


**_Ellison Mansion, following evening:_**  


The following evening saw Jim and Belari arrive outside the Ellison Mansion on the dot of 7.30, courtesy of having programmed the exact time of arrival into the speeder’s on-board control system. 

Once again Belari was having trouble stopping himself from bouncing in his seat with nervous anticipation, but Jim could hardly blame him. 

Having spent a pleasant day to themselves, wandering around the waterfront and enjoying some unexpected sunshine, as the evening drew on they had both succumbed to understandable tension as the meeting with Jim’s father loomed closer. 

In Belari’s case, as he explained to Jim, he was worried that Jim’s father might not approve of him as Jim’s Guide, probably expecting someone much older, wiser and most likely female to boot. 

Despite his efforts to reassure his lover, Jim couldn’t help but feel the same way, although he was at pains to keep such thoughts to himself. 

On his own account, he was both disturbed and irritated to feel a decided knot of tension in his stomach, the like of which he hadn’t had since he left the family home after the final acerbic confrontation with his angry parent. 

Chiding himself for being immature, and acting like a scared adolescent, Jim worked hard to maintain his outwardly calm and cool exterior, whilst wishing that he’d never agreed to this damned dinner at all! 

However, realising that it would look pretty darned ridiculous if they turned tail and scuttled home before even greeting their host, Jim jumped down from the stationary speeder and helped his Guide to disembark with a careful grasp of the slender waist. 

He was well aware that Belari was perfectly capable of getting out on his own, but he wanted to make the most of the casual touch in order to ground them both for the upcoming encounter. 

As Belari smiled up at him in understanding, they turned towards the impressive front portico with arms encircling each others’ waists, Belari almost glued to Jim’s side. 

Even as they reached the top of the sweeping staircase, the doors opened and Belari was surprised and pleased to see a diminutive older Asian woman appear, lined face wreathed in smiles as she held her hands out in greeting. 

“Mr Jim! Oh, Mr Jim! It’s so good to see you again!” and she reached up to hug the big man as firmly as she could manage, whilst he reciprocated with much less power but with equal enthusiasm. 

“Hey, Sally! You’re looking good – you haven’t aged at all!” he answered with a genuine chuckle. 

“Oh, you! Of course I have! But you look wonderful, my boy! So happy! And I’m thinking this gorgeous young man has a lot to do with it, eh?” and she turned to smile brightly at Belari, who was instantly won over by her honest friendliness and the real love for his Sentinel that the empath had no difficulty in discerning. 

“Yep, got it in one, Sally!” replied Jim. “May I introduce my Guide and the other half of my soul, Belari” and she took one of the smaller man’s hands in both of hers, looking deeply into his eyes and liking very much what she read in them. 

“I’m so very pleased to meet you, Belari. I always knew that Mr Jim would find the right Guide in the end, and I’m pleased to see that I was correct! Now, come in both of you. Your father’s in the Drawing Room, Mr Jim, with Master Steven and Vanessa” and she preceded them across the large and echoing marble-floored hall to the high and overly-ornate double doors to the room in question. 

Exchanging an encouraging glance with his Guide, even as he clamped down on his irritation that his younger sibling and his society wife were also invited, Jim looped an arm protectively around Belari’s shoulders and followed Sally into the opulent room. 

Sally stood aside to let them enter, and then closed the door quietly behind her as she left after offering them a warm smile, and Jim found himself somewhat disconcerted by the rigidly formal tableau confronting him. 

William Ellison was virtually posed in front of the large fireplace, elbow leaning nonchalantly on the mantel whilst his other hand clutched a cut glass tumbler half filled with an amber liquid – no doubt a generous tot of his favourite aged single malt whisky. 

A younger version of William stood beside him, also holding a tumbler of whisky, but looking much less at ease, almost as if he was consciously aping his father’s stance and confident attitude. 

Opposite them, and perched gracefully on an obviously expensive antique sofa sat the immaculately groomed Vanessa, holding a half-full champagne flute in an elegantly manicured hand, and looking enquiringly at the newcomers, eyebrow raised haughtily and giving the impression that she was looking down her nose at them even though sitting down. 

As Jim and Belari entered the room, William’s wide smile of greeting dimmed just fractionally as he took in the slender, almost too pretty figure tucked into his son’s side, but he was quick to disguise the slip-up, although not quickly enough to fool the Sentinel, or the empath beside him. 

Frowning a little at his father’s hurriedly-veiled disquiet, Jim nodded to the room’s occupants even as Belari surreptitiously ‘read’ William. 

He was more than a little upset to feel a strong sense of dismay and distrust levelled at him, which was made infinitely worse by the sneering distain he could pick up from all three of Jim’s family members despite their smooth social façades. Added to which was the barely concealed lust directed towards him by Steven, so that he couldn’t help but blush in shy embarrassment at their regard. 

Struggling to control his reactions so as not to upset Jim and spoil the evening before it even got started, he quickly tried to reassure the Sentinel ‘saying’ 

_‘It’s OK, Jim. I’m just nervous, is all. I’ll be alright, honest!’_

‘If you say so, Chief’ ‘replied’ Jim, not really convinced _‘But any sign of unpleasantness, and we’re out of here, OK?’_

At Belari’s slight nod of agreement, he spoke aloud, saying only half jokingly “Well, here we are Pops. But I didn’t realise Stevie would be here also. Is this an attempt at a proper family gathering then?” 

Rising to the occasion, the older man smiled widely and crossed the room to slap Jim jovially on the shoulder even as he assumed an air of bonhomie. 

“No, no, not at all, Jimmy! I just thought that it would be nice for you to see Stevie again after all this time, and, of course, to meet his lovely wife Vanessa in person” he added, turning to smile slightly wolfishly at the elegant young woman, who had the grace to blush a little at his somewhat patronising introduction. 

Tightly reining in his proclivity to make a facetious comment, Jim nodded politely at the young woman, flashing her one of his most charming smiles, which momentarily disconcerted her. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Vanessa. And good to see you too, bro” he continued, turning his attention to the younger man who was trying to return the smile even as he looked as if he was sucking on a lemon. 

“You’re looking well, Stevie. The life of a businessman seems to suit you” he added, not without a slightly quizzical inflection in his tone. 

“Um, yes, it does _**bro”**_ came the slightly sharp response, which earned a satirically raised eyebrow on Jim’s patrician face. “I enjoy working for Ellison Enterprises immensely!” 

However, bolstered by the support coming from his little Guide through their link, Jim kept a hold on his temper even as his eyes grew hard and cold, and he grinned sardonically instead, which undoubtedly irritated Steven even more than a sharp comeback would have done. 

“Pleased to hear it, bro” he replied smoothly before continuing “And now I’d like to introduce you all to my Guide and partner, Belari” and he gently pushed the smaller man forward even as his smile changed to one of genuine fondness and pleasure; the effect dazzling to the onlookers. 

Face pink and ear tips glowing at the attention, Belari whispered shyly “Pleased to meet you all” as he graced them with a beautiful if tentative smile. 

Stomping ruthlessly on her automatic inclination to be won over by the attractive youngster, Vanessa spoke, voice saccharine sweet. “Guide Belari. Somehow I thought you’d be much older. Is there much of an age gap between you and Jim?” and she smiled to take the edge off her implication that their age difference was somehow unseemly. 

Even as Jim stiffened in reaction, Belari said honestly “Yes, I suppose there is, but it is something in which we have no say. After all, my people generally live longer than humans anyway. Jim and I will simply enjoy the time together with which the goddess gifts us, and perhaps even beyond” and he turned to look up at Jim with an adoring expression lighting up his beautiful features. 

Looking slightly as if a docile and cuddly puppy had unexpectedly shown her its teeth, Vanessa was about to comment further when William interjected. 

“Ah yes, your people! I should be most interested to know your family background, young man. Where is it you come from again?” 

Glancing up at Jim again and receiving a supportive nod, Belari began quietly. 

“Um, my Momma Neema was a Florian lady, but she bore and raised me on an off-world colony. It was a beautiful place, and very peace-loving people, but they’re all dead now” he added sadly, face clouding with sorrow and remembered pain. 

However, as Jim squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, he visibly shook himself and continued, noticeably brightening as he said “I never knew my father, and thought I never would, but I’ve just found out who he is!” and his face lit up with innocent joy. 

“He’s an ambassador from Telerus, and he wants to meet me!” and he beamed at his audience, only to find that their reaction to his news wasn’t what he would have expected. 

Unfortunately, the much more cynical Jim wasn’t surprised at the blatant mockery in Steven’s expression, or the grimace of distaste which crossed Vanessa’s arrogant features. 

Far worse was the anger and disgust written large across William’s face that the older man tried but ultimately failed to banish. Giving up on all pretence of civility, and breathing harshly as his complexion turned a choleric red, his father ground out 

“So, after all these years, you manage to get yourself a Guide, only to find that he’s a half-breed bastard! How could you, Jimmy? Or was it simply to get your own back on this family because you couldn’t fit in? I wanted so much to welcome you back into the fold; offer you a responsible – and lucrative - position on the Board as my heir, but I see it’s impossible. No one of our acquaintance would want to rub shoulders with an alien **_breed_** like him! My god, he even _looks_ like the slut his mother must have been........!” 

Restrained from throttling his parent purely by the insistent pull on his arm from his Guide’s small hand, and his wordless pleading as he tried to divert Jim’s murderous intentions, Jim controlled himself with a gargantuan effort, finally pulling his distraught partner to him in a comforting hug as he glared at his ‘family’, eyes cold as death. 

“How could I ever have thought you wanted reconciliation!” he spat, quietly gratified at the overt fear in all three faces, even as his father tried to maintain his unconvincing indignant attitude. 

“My Guide is worth a hundred of you, and your pathetic ‘business empire!’ I feel sorry for you! And you’re nothing but a brainless trophy wife” he snarled, directing his scathing glance at the pale-faced Vanessa. 

“And you, _**BRO**_ are welcome to everything the old man bestows on you – be happy in your marriage, kiddo!” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he sneered at Steven, who gulped visibly in panic, sweat beading his forehead and upper lip. 

“As for you, _**Pops,**_ don’t worry yourself about your plastic ‘friends’. They won’t be seeing anything of me or my Guide, ever!” and he swept Belari into his arms as he stormed out of the room, intending to get back to the safety and comfort of the loft as soon as possible. 

Stalking across the hall, he nodded to Sally, who looked on with sorrow as they passed, and he paused just long enough to say “I’m sorry, Sally! It just wasn’t going to happen! Take care of yourself!” 

“You too, Mr Jim! And Belari” whispered the older woman, wringing her hands in distress and biting her lip in disappointment at her employer’s unforgivable treatment of his eldest son and his delightful young lover. 

As he carefully placed his armful of tearful Guide into the passenger seat of the speeder, Jim cast his hearing back to the occupants of the Drawing Room, and sneered at the comments issuing from within. 

Plainly trying to re-establish their individual senses of self-importance and confidence, their comments were bitchy or complaining depending on the speaker. 

Jim could easily make out Vanessa’s slightly nasal _faux_ British accent as she drawled “Oh dear, such a common little boy! I feel so sorry for Jimmy, Father! Fancy being caught in the wiles of a pretty little slut like that! It doesn’t bear thinking of!” 

Her statement was swiftly followed by Steven’s assumed hearty laugh, which sounded as unconvincing and pathetic to the Sentinel’s ears as he suspected it did to the others present. 

“But he makes an enchanting little elf, don’t you think? Be useful at Christmas!” and he chuckled again with forced hilarity. 

On the other hand, William was plainly seething in fury at his son’s spurning of his overtures of friendship. 

“I should have known! That boy was always the rebel! Always so quick to sneer at me and the business! Well, good riddance to him, and that bastard spawn! He’ll never see the inside of this house again!” 

“And Amen to that” responded Jim feelingly as he entered the coordinates into the inboard computer to take them back to the loft. That done, he left the speeder in the capable guidance of central traffic control as he took his lover into his arms and held him tenderly as they sped home.  


\------------------------------  


Back at the loft once again, a silent Belari sat cuddled close on an equally quiet Jim’s lap, arms wrapped around the bigger man’s neck, and face hidden in the crook of neck and shoulder. 

Although happy to give and receive physical comfort, Jim made no effort to distract him with unnecessary questions, verbal or mental, knowing that they both had to work through the revelations and disappointments of the aborted dinner invitation in their own ways before attempting to influence each others’ emotional responses. 

The short journey back from Ellison Mansion had been made in a similar vein, with both men introspective and sombre until the speeder arrived back in its allotted parking slot at 852, and Jim roused himself to more or less carry his small Guide to the elevator and into the warmth and safety of the loft. 

As neither of them had eaten anything since lunchtime, Jim busied himself with the practicalities of getting them both something to eat, settling for soup and warm, crusty bread. To his way of thinking, the comfort food would do them both good, so he gently urged Belari to sit at the table while he ordered a small bowl of mushroom soup from the replicator for his Guide, and a larger bowl of chicken noodle for himself. 

Unsurprisingly, neither man had much of an appetite, but both managed to eat enough to assuage their immediate hunger before retiring to the sofa to snuggle together once again. 

Finally feeling able to communicate his thoughts and fears, and knowing that Jim was ready to reciprocate, Belari kissed the soft skin of his Sentinel’s shoulder before beginning. 

_“I’m sorry I’ve been so long wrapped up in my own thoughts, Jim. It’s not that I wanted to shut you out, but I could feel how upset you were even without ‘reading’ your mind, and I didn’t want to make things worse._

You see, I know you said you were comfortable with visiting your Dad, but I feel responsible for what happened. I guess I knew that I wasn’t what he expected – well, any of them, really! It was only Sally who was genuinely pleased for you, and she was nice to me too. 

I’m so sorry, Jim! I feel like I’ve made the rift between you and your family even bigger, and I truly only wanted to be friends.....’ 

‘OK, baby, you can stop right there! I appreciate your trying to make me feel better, and for sparing me from your troubled thoughts, but you really didn’t need to, little one. 

I’ve had a good long time to think things over myself, thanks to your unselfishness in leaving me alone to concentrate, and I want you to listen carefully with what I’m about to tell you. Can you do that, baby? Preferably without interrupting too much!!’ he added with a soft chuckle. 

Pulling back so he could look up into Jim’s wryly smiling face, Belari nodded eagerly, saying aloud “I’ll try, Jim. I really will!” and Jim was struck anew by the look of pure love shining in his little Guide’s wide blue eyes despite the worried shadows lurking in the cerulean depths. 

Dropping a kiss on the tip of the pert little nose, he continued wordlessly, finding the method of communication more appropriate to the subject matter. 

_‘OK, baby, here goes! Firstly, I want to assure you that I completely agree with your belief that we were meant to be, and I have absolutely no intention of ever giving you up. Karma, Fate, whatever, we are Jim and Belari, Sentinel and Guide forever._

Although we’ve only been bonded for a matter of weeks in total, we’ve been through some pretty harsh stuff together, and come out the other side stronger and even more committed – am I right?’ and he was more than a little relieved when Belari nodded eagerly in agreement, eyes telegraphing his sincerity and sending supporting and comforting ‘vibes’ through their link. 

_‘As far as Dad is concerned, the more I think about it, the more of a set-up this whole evening was. Now, just hear me out’_ he continued with a grin, knowing that Belari was about to comment. 

Sobering again, he ‘said’ _‘See, little one, Dad is a pretty powerful figure in business in his own right, and he has contacts and spies just about everywhere. It’s inconceivable that he hadn’t already found out as much about you and your origins as possible. That half-assed act of ‘shock, horror’ was pure window dressing for the benefit of Steven and Vanessa. I truly believe that the real reason for the whole fiasco was to make me face up to the ‘mistake’ I had made in choosing you as Guide, and bring me to my senses – if you’ll excuse the dreadful pun – so that I would abandon you and seek gainful employment in the family business, presumably with a socially acceptable Guide of his choosing. It’s what he would expect of any son of his!’_ he added, his expression clearly showing his revulsion at the realisation. 

_‘What do you think of my theory so far?’_ he finished, quizzically meeting his lover’s concerned gaze. 

Not unexpectedly, the smaller man’s eyes began to fill with unshed tears as his face drooped in remorse, lips quivering with the effort not to cry. 

_‘Oh Jim! I’m so sorry – it really WAS my fault! Um....p p perhaps h h he was right’_ he continued, eyes sliding away from Jim’s in shame. 

_‘You deserve so much more than me.....’_ and he gave in to quiet tears, trying unsuccessfully to slide off Jim’s lap and make his escape. 

“No you don’t, baby!” responded Jim aloud, voice firm with conviction, and tightening his hold on the slight figure. 

“That’s exactly the reaction the old bastard wants – for you to leave me out of a misplaced sense of propriety. Well, Guide, it ain’t going to happen, OK?” and he shook the smaller man gently but firmly by the shoulders to make his point. 

After a long moment during which Belari ‘read’ the total sincerity in his Sentinel’s mind, he nodded slightly in capitulation. 

“Yes, Jim. I believe you. I’m sorry I’m so quick to assume the worst – I just can’t seem to stop myself.” 

Reverting to their telepathic communication, Jim ‘replied’ _‘I do understand, little one, and I know it’s too much to expect you to change overnight. You’ve good reason to be wary, especially after all your recent experiences, but just allow me the opportunity to express my opinions before you try and head for the hills for my own good, OK?’_ and he peered into Belari’s tearful eyes until he got the slight nod of acquiescence that he required. 

_‘Right! To continue. What did you make of Steven? And you don’t need to sugar-coat your answer, babe. We’ve been at odds for most of our lives!’_

Looking pensive, Belari bit his lip for a moment while he recalled the emotions and thoughts he had read from Jim’s brother, and sought a way to describe his own feelings without sounding either too self-pitying or malicious, since that would be completely out of character for him. 

_‘Um, well, the first thing I felt was surprise, as he obviously wasn’t expecting anyone like me. Then he got angry. He....er...he wanted me......’_ and he glanced quickly up at Jim in embarrassment before continuing. 

When Jim smiled understandingly and nodded at him to continue, he gave a little sigh of relief then ‘said’ _I felt envy, Jim. It was directed at you mostly. I I felt that he was jealous of you....’_ and he tailed off, waiting for Jim’s response. 

Pausing to cup the lovely face in his palms, and dropping a kiss on the wide brow, Jim looked deeply into his Guide’s eyes before answering aloud this time. 

“I may not be able to read minds like you, baby – well, except for yours, that is – but my senses can supply me with a lot of information about people, and I can tell you for sure that I smelled the pheromones coming off Steven as soon as he saw you. And from that bitch Vanessa also, although her waspish nature quashed the thought pretty damned fast. Probably too worried about compromising her position within the Ellison dynasty! 

And you’re right about the jealousy thing. God knows why, but he’s always envied me. 

Part of it was because of how our father raised us – always in competition with each other – but I think his chosen lifestyle has compounded the feeling. 

Considering his relative wealth and his position as Financial Director of Ellison Enterprises, he never seems to be happy; always kowtowing to Pops over every little act and suggestion. 

And perhaps that’s the crux of the matter. Pops knows Stevie doesn’t have the strength and ruthlessness to take over from him when the time comes, and he thinks that I have, hence the attempts to win me back to the fold. 

Well, it ain’t going to happen, sweetheart! When I left that family and their business empire, it was for good. Nothing and no one could make me go back to that rat race! 

Between you and me, little one, sometimes parents aren’t all they’re cracked up to be, and if I never see the old man again, it’ll be too soon! 

Now, I don’t know about you, but I feel much better about getting that clear and off my chest. How about we get an early night?” he finished, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Watching Belari’s face brightening like the sun coming out after rain, and chuckling at his lover’s eager response, they retired to the sleeping platform and took pleasure and comfort in each other as only they knew how!  


\------------------------------  


**_Part 2: Active Service: On board the ‘Cascade Star’:_**  


Three days later the pair was on their way to the Earth Space Dock to rendezvous with the ‘Cascade Star’. 

This time, their frame of mind during the short trip was considerably different from the previous one back to Earth when both had been weighed down by their sadness and the fallout from Brian Rafe’s untimely death. 

Jim smiled fondly at the bouncing figure next to him as Belari eagerly gazed through the shuttlecraft’s window, obviously pleased and proud to be accompanying his Sentinel on active duty. 

In truth, Belari looked good enough to eat in his new uniform, and Jim couldn’t help but look his fill at his little Guide, fully appreciating the new, form-fitting but simply cut dark blue coverall and black boots like his own, on which Belari proudly displayed his upgraded ID comlink badge which announced his status as an official ICD Guide. 

He had restrained his flowing curls in deference to his new situation, because although still technically a civilian and not bound to having Starfleet regulation length hair, he wanted to demonstrate his commitment to his new employers and also not let his beloved partner and Sentinel down by looking careless or scruffy. 

Although Jim understood the sincere sentiment behind the action, and was highly appreciative of the new look, particularly as it displayed his beloved Guide’s delectable little pointed ears, he was somewhat sorry that the riotous locks had to be pulled back as he loved to see the myriad colours picked out by the sun when Belari tossed his head and his glorious mane in excitement as he so frequently did. 

As for Jim himself, his buff physique and patrician features guaranteed his own share of admiring glances, even though he was for the most part oblivious to them, being totally engrossed in his Guide and lover. 

As he continued to watch Belari, gesturing excitedly as he pointed out various objects of interest and chattering almost non-stop, Jim allowed the comforting sound to flow over him, grounding him and relaxing him even as he made the few necessary responses his Guide required of him. 

He allowed his mind to wander a little as he thought back to their visit to Simon Banks’ office just two days ago to report for duty after Belari had passed his final interview.  


\-----------------------  


Deliberately refusing to contemplate or analyse the awful confrontation with his family, he thought instead of the warm and mutually comforting and satisfying sex the pair had indulged in before they reported to their commanding officer, once more affirming their commitment to one another and reassured by the strength of their bond. 

Captain Banks had been genuinely pleased to see them, and had wasted no time in running through the known basic facts of the impending investigations and the arrangements which had already been set in motion to transfer the pair to ‘Cascade Star’ before she left Space Dock in four days’ time. 

Even more pleasing to the pair was hearing that Simon would be accompanying them, since the ICD believed that the situation warranted the presence one of their best field commanders, and, truth be told, Simon himself was more than happy to leave his desk for active service despite his deep love for his son Daryl and the knowledge that he wouldn’t be seeing the boy for several months. 

The final piece of information, about which both Jim and Belari had slight reservations for their own reasons, was that they would be joined by Megan Connor and Henri Brown who were also returning to active duty after taking some much-needed R and R. 

Jim knew that despite both his and the ICD’s support and counselling, Belari still carried a totally undeserved burden of guilt over the death of Brian Rafe, and was worried that the other operatives blamed him for it. 

On the other hand, Jim was taking no crap from his team members, and any snide comments or unpleasantness towards his Guide would be met with an instant aggressive response from Belari’s Blessed Protector! 

Deliberately clamping down on that train of thought before his empathic Guide could pick up on his irritation, he thought instead of the hectic couple of days after getting their ‘marching orders’, which were filled with final medical exams for the pair, obtaining new uniforms and kit for Belari and packing up the few possessions they would be taking with them whilst preparing the loft for their extended absence. 

After such a whirl of activity, it was with some relief that the pair had finally embarked on board the shuttle, which was even now approaching the large and modern space cruiser that would be their home for the next few months.  


\------------------------------  


As the shuttle made its final approach to ‘Cascade Star’s’ docking bay, Belari’s chatter slowed and stopped as he found himself somewhat lost in thought at the sight of the imposing space craft. 

Gazing wide-eyed at the cruiser, he was beset by conflicting emotions as he contemplated how his life had evolved. 

Sure in his belief that he and Jim were a fully committed and bonded partnership, and knowing that Jim loved him even as he adored his Sentinel and saviour, yet he found himself still uncertain of his own abilities to guide and work with Jim under potentially difficult circumstances despite his official status as fully trained Guide. 

He also knew that he could never kill on active service, unless in exceptional circumstances where Jim’s life was in danger, and fervently hoped that his phaser weapon could always be left on the ‘stun’ setting only. 

Despite the sudden onset of nerves, he schooled himself instead to recall the high point of the previous two days’ preparation, when he had received a holocall from his father on Telerus. 

Although the signal was patchy, and the holoimage faded in and out during the call, such was the telepathic ability of father and son that they had no difficulty whatsoever in communicating over the vast distance and light years between them. 

Smiling with genuine pleasure that the young empath could easily discern, Ambassador Belari Snr had expressed his joy that his long lost son could well be approaching Telerusan space in the very near future, and that a face-to-face meeting was now a real possibility. 

Both father and son had expressed their delight at the prospect, and Ambassador Belari had included Jim in his friendly welcome, plainly enthusiastic to meet his son’s chosen Sentinel who was effectively his new son-in-law. 

Smiling in happy reminiscence, Belari only came back to himself as the shuttlecraft shuddered slightly as it settled into the docking bay of the space cruiser, and the pressurised doors were released. 

_‘You OK baby?’_ he ‘heard’ as Jim leaned into him to give him a supportive one-armed hug. 

_‘Yes, Jim. I was just thinking about my father, and how wonderful it would be if we could meet him. And I’d forgotten how big the ‘Cascade Star’ is! It’s a bit overwhelming....’_

‘That it is, little one, but we’re going to be fine’ answered Jim with a fond smile before continuing aloud “Come on then, Chief! All aboard!” and he released his seat restraints and stood to help Belari to his feet as the shuttlecraft doors opened. 

With Simon preceding them into the ‘Cascade Star’s’ arrivals bay, Jim and Belari walked side by side with their arms wrapped comfortably around each others’ waists as they carried their small bags to the turbolift which would take them up to the main crew deck where their berth was located. 

As they entered the turbolift they were accompanied by Simon, who was going straight up to the bridge to announce his arrival to his old friend Captain Joel Taggart in person. 

Fixing the pair with a thoughtful gaze he said “Get yourselves settled in, then report to the briefing room at 1100 hours. We’ll have a short meeting before leaving Space Dock, then grab something to eat before Joel gets under way at 1400 hours. Megan and H are already here, as are the rest of the troopers, so it’ll just be an informal get-together. The real work’ll begin once we’re clear of Earth and into Vulcan space, so I don’t have to tell you that the team needs to be a fully functioning unit, OK?” 

Knowing exactly what Simon was driving at, and also that he would take no nonsense from anyone threatening to disrupt the cohesiveness of his team of operatives, Jim and Belari both nodded soberly as they responded. 

Belari whispered “Yes, Captain, Sir” and looked up to meet his Captain’s gaze, eyes wide and worried, but unflinching and direct nonetheless. 

Bristling somewhat at the implication that either he or his Guide would deliberately be the source of disaffection, Jim’s brows drew together in a frown even as he replied formally “Yes, Sir, Captain Sir!” 

Holding his gaze, and satisfied with both his operatives’ integrity, Simon nodded then broke into a grin. 

“Right, then I’ll leave you two to get settled, and see you at 1100 hours. And it’s good to be working with you again!” and he clapped Jim on the shoulder in a friendly gesture and nodded again at Belari before stepping out of the turbolift as it reached bridge level. 

As the doors closed behind him, Jim and Belari released their collective breaths, and looked at one another as Jim said a little ruefully “Well, I think that was a case of ‘message received and understood’, don’t you, baby?” to which Belari replied 

“Yes, Jim. And I promise not to cause any trouble if I can help it, honestly!” 

And Jim smiled tenderly at his small partner as he said reassuringly “I know it baby, I know it!” and he hugged the slender figure to him as the doors slid open to allow them to exit at the crew deck.  


\----------------------------  


Just before 1100 hours Jim and Belari were walking down the short corridor to the briefing room where they were to meet up with the rest of their team. 

With very few possessions to unpack, they had quickly made themselves at home in their double berth, which was the same one which they had occupied whilst travelling back to Earth a few weeks’ previously. 

Feeling as if he was in a ‘home from home’, Belari had relaxed infinitesimally at the familiarity of the surroundings and smiled up at his big lover. 

“I wonder if Captain Taggart arranged to have these quarters assigned to us again on purpose?” he pondered out loud as he tilted his head, a tiny frown appearing between his brows. 

“If he did, it was really thoughtful of him, wasn’t it, Jim?” 

Smiling down at the beautiful face before him, Jim had replied “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, little one. Joel was very taken with you, and he’s a good man. Even with a ship this size to take care of, he never loses sight of his responsibilities to his crewmembers, and I’ve never known him shirk in his attention to each individual’s welfare. The ‘Cascade Star’s’ lucky to have a Captain of his quality. 

And, since we have over an hour to go before the meeting, how about breaking in the sleeping platform again?” and he hadn’t been surprised at his Guide’s enthusiastic reaction.....!  


\--------------------  


At 1100 hours precisely, Jim and Belari entered the briefing room to find that most of the team were already there, and enjoying fresh coffee or other drinks to their taste. 

Belari’s tension was only too obvious to his Sentinel as Jim kept a supportive hand on his shoulder, but he tried very hard to keep up an outward appearance of calm and confidence as he surveyed the room’s occupants, a friendly, if tentative smile on his face. 

He could feel the waves of support and love coming from his big lover, and he returned them in full measure, hoping that the tightly restrained state of readiness he sensed in his Blessed Protector wouldn’t need to be released. 

He needn’t have worried as it turned out, because, as soon as she saw the pair, Megan virtually squealed in delight and rushed over to them, to hug Belari tightly and slap Jim on the bicep in her unaffected pleasure at seeing them again. 

“Hey, Sandy! You look so smart! And adorable!” she added more quietly with a wicked grin. 

“I heard how well you did at the Academy – even with a few problems. Obviously a match made in heaven, eh? Or somewhere!” and she chuckled gleefully. 

“As for you, Jimbo, you’re one lucky bugger, aren’t you? And it’s so good to be working with you again, really, guys” and she turned to look over her shoulder at H, who had approached a little more diffidently. 

Although his smile was still a little strained, H made an honest attempt at welcoming the pair, and held out his hand in greeting. 

“Good to have you back my man” he said with sincerity as Jim shook the outstretched hand warmly. 

“And congratulations, kiddo! I heard you got some of the best marks the Academy’s ever given out. Guess that means we’ve got ourselves a top Sentinel and Guide pair for our team, hey?” he finished, entirely without innuendo. 

Easily reading the hidden sorrow in the man, and witnessing the shadows still lurking in the dark eyes, Belari’s empathy also warned him against upsetting the other man by dwelling on his loss, so he smiled warmly and understandingly into the open face, and said “I’m very pleased to see you again, Detective Brown, and thank you for your kindness. I just hope I can live up to expectations!” 

At H’s answering smile, and Megan’s comment “No worries on that score, Sandy!” the ice was broken, and the rest of the troopers gathered around to offer their own greetings and congratulations while Simon and Joel looked on unobtrusively from the corner, satisfied smiles on their faces. 

As the gathering continued in the same vein, with team members swapping stories and generally enjoying the social interaction, Belari became more relaxed until he was bouncing with his customary energy and enthusiasm, to everyone’s delight. 

If one or two of the more hardened troopers still felt he was out of place in the world of the ICD, they were sensible enough not to make their thoughts known with the young man’s formidable Sentinel hovering protectively nearby. 

Eventually making their way to the mess deck to continue their conversations over lunch, Jim and Belari were glad to hear that Megan and H were now officially partners, and that they were both happy with the arrangement, having worked together even before Rafe’s death, and being comfortable with their relationship. 

At 1400 hours precisely, ‘Cascade Star’ eased out of her berth at Space Dock, and prepared to get under way at warp speed for Vulcan space.  


\-------------------------------  


**_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Vulcan Sector:_**  


On the bridge of the shabby Florian trading vessel, a highly disgruntled Lucius Everett paced irritably, muttering angrily and stopping every so often to glare at the ship’s Master; none other than Trader Ruddian, a scheming and self-serving semi-pirate always on the look-out for a quick profit. 

Addressing the other man, ex-Starfleet officer Everett growled in displeasure as he sought to get some sensible answer to his questions. 

“Well, why am I here then? I did what I was asked by your brother, _Science Officer Baka Ruddian,”_ – this last said with a sneer, - “and I think I succeeded in making the half-breed’s life pretty difficult at the Academy. I don’t see what else I could have done given the circumstances, and I thought that by now I would be enjoying a comfortable life on Floria. You should know what’s going on, so give!” 

“Ah, now, Lucius, be patient! I’m just doing as I’m ordered also! The Florian High Council has its own agenda, and the likes of you and me just have to do as we’re told” he finished, smiling obsequiously and holding out his hands in an appeasing gesture. 

“I know how you’re feeling” he continued “Since I myself was done out of the pleasure of either getting a profit from or putting down that little freak Belari, but what could I do? The human Sentinel claimed him, and he had Starfleet backing, so I had no option but to leave DS9 as quickly as possible before they seized my vessel! 

She may be old and shabby, but she’s mine, and she does her job.” 

“Huh! Like I care!” muttered the other under his breath. 

“Look, Ruddian, I put my life and reputation on the line for your family, and I expect to enjoy what’s coming to me. Why was it that you picked me up and brought me to Vulcan space rather than take me back to Floria? It’s unacceptable as far as I’m concerned especially as I did everything I was asked as regards trying to get the Florian request for Alliance membership accepted. What more could I have done? It was you people who finally ruined your own chances of being accepted by your treatment of the half-breed and the massacre of his colony, not to mention all the other instances of ‘genetic cleansing’! What the hell possessed you to think you could display slaves on DS9 anyway?” and he spun around to continue his erratic pacing. 

“Ah, well, um....I can’t really answer that, as I’m only doing as ordered. But I can tell you this” replied Trader Ruddian, trying to send a conciliatory smile at his reluctant passenger. 

“If we can deliver Belari and his human Sentinel to the High Council, we’ll be more than adequately rewarded, over and above what I expect to clear from the present operation!! What do you say to that?” 

Dropping his gaze in order to think on what the Trader had divulged, Everett thought for a while. 

Eventually coming to a conclusion, he spoke out. 

“Ok. Suppose I fall for your bullshit. I want some sort of reassurance that your ‘High Council’ will fulfil its promises. If I do everything I can to ensure the pair’s capture in the upcoming escapade, what are my guarantees that I’ll escape the Alliance’s judgement?” 

“Oh believe me!” came the response. “I’m absolutely certain you’ll get what’s due to you!” and Trader Ruddian took his passenger’s arm, and led him to his own cabin to ply the man with expensive Rigellian brandy.......!  


\--------------------------  


**_Vulcan, two days later:_**  


As Jim and Belari followed Simon Banks and their Vulcan escort towards the Council Chambers where they were to meet up with the local representative, Belari couldn’t help but gaze around him in wide-eyed wonderment, bouncing so much that Jim had visions of the youngster actually levitating as he strove to take in all the sights and sounds of Vulcan civilisation. 

Having arrived in Vulcan space mere hours ago, as soon as the ‘Cascade Star’ was in orbit around the home planet, Captain Banks had immediately arranged to beam down to the surface with a small party to discuss the impending investigation into the ongoing piracy – and, hopefully, the arrest of the perpetrators – with the planet’s own peacekeepers and legislature. 

Knowing that the Vulcan High Command wanted the action to be kept low-key, rather than involving Starfleet personnel, he wanted to be sure that all diplomatic niceties were observed, as the last thing Simon needed was to provoke an incident with one of Earth’s closest allies. 

Since it was in his best interest to gather as much information as possible, both verbal and physical, he had deliberately chosen to take along his Sentinel and Guide team. 

Between Belari’s empathy and Jim’s senses he expected to obtain the fullest picture possible before throwing his team into the fray. 

Behind him, anchoring Belari with a hand on his shoulder, Jim ‘said’ _hey, little one, calm down a bit, huh? I know there’s a lot to see and experience, but first things first! We don’t want Simon to have to make excuses for his personnel taking to the air with excess energy!’_

Immediately chastened, Belari stilled and ducked his head, realising that his behaviour was less than appropriate for the situation, and scolding himself for his immaturity. 

_‘I’m sorry, Jim’_ he ‘replied’ despondently. _‘I didn’t realise I was being so annoying. No wonder people are looking at me. They must think I’m completely uncontrollable...! But there’s so much to take in.....I’m sorry.....’_ and he hung his head, blushing in shame. 

Frowning at his small partner’s automatic assumption of guilt, Jim pulled the slender body tightly to his side without pausing in his stride and responded 

_‘And that’s enough of that, baby! That wasn’t what I meant at all, and if they’re looking at you, it’s because you’re attractive and happy! It’s just that I’m sure we’ll have time to explore later once the operation’s over, and we have to give that priority, OK?’_

Not fully convinced that he wasn’t in trouble, but relieved that at least Jim wasn’t angry with him; Belari nodded shyly and said aloud “I understand, Jim. I’ll behave properly from now on, I promise!” 

“I know you will, baby. It’s just youthful exuberance, and it does no harm in the right place. Now, come on, we’re getting left behind!” and he lengthened his stride to catch up with Simon and their escort, making Belari almost skip to keep up with him.  


\----------------------  


A few minutes later, the pair had joined Simon in a lofty ante-chamber, partly excavated from the living rock, which gleamed with muted light and beautiful natural formations and crystals. 

Despite his previous declaration and good intentions, Belari couldn’t prevent his mouth from dropping open in genuine awe as he took in the vaulted ceiling and airy room, sympathetically created by Vulcan artisans many centuries earlier. 

“Oh my!” he breathed. “It’s magnificent! I’ve never seen anything like it!” 

“Then it has achieved its goal” came a soft but assertive voice from behind him, and Belari swung around to come face to face with none other than the venerable Ambassador Spock, who had chosen to represent Vulcan in this instance. 

Immediately blushing in embarrassment, especially as he could see Simon’s somewhat exasperated expression directed at him out of the corner of his eye, Belari squeaked “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to draw attention to myself....!” and he glanced imploringly up at Jim, hoping for his Sentinel to somehow cover for him. 

However, apparently completely insouciant, Spock smiled slightly; his human side and his long years of experience allowing him to understand the young man’s instinctive reaction. 

“It is of no consequence, young man. Any Vulcan would be appreciative of your comments, even if they would not admit as much. And since you are obviously at least part Telerusan, and therefore distant kin, I thank you for your favourable opinion, and the spirit in which it is offered” and with a dignified nod he gifted Belari with another tiny smile and raised eyebrow before turning his attention to Simon, who fumed quietly in the background. 

Consummate diplomat as he was, Spock immediately distracted Simon and gently guided the party to an inner chamber where he indicated that they all be seated around a central table, itself constructed from a single piece of variegated rock, worn smooth in places from many centuries of use. 

Pressing as close to Jim as he dared under the circumstances, and mightily appreciative of his Sentinel’s comforting hand on his knee beneath the table, Belari took several deep breaths and concentrated on maintaining at least a superficial aplomb for the remainder of the meeting.   


\--------------------------  


A short while later found the party back in ‘Cascade Star’s’ briefing room, along with the rest of the investigative team as Simon imparted the information gathered from the meeting with Ambassador Spock. 

Calling the meeting to order, he wasted no time in inserting the infochip the Vulcan had provided into the ship’s computer, and prepared to divulge everything known so far about the criminal activities and the perpetrators. 

Pressed close to Jim’s side, Belari gave his Captain his full attention, as he had done in the memorable encounter with the almost legendary figure. 

“OK, ladies and gentlemen” began Simon, his dark-skinned face frowning in concentration and no little dissatisfaction. 

“Ambassador Spock was very forthcoming with all information gathered by Vulcan High Command so far, but, suffice it to say, was once again unable to sanction joint action with Vulcan peacekeepers for reasons which will become clear as we go on.” 

Gazing around at the assembled team, he took in their various expressions, from barely controlled glee at the prospect of action on the part of one or two of the more gung-ho troopers, to rapt concentration on the detectives’ faces, and the wide-eyed gaze of the youngest member of the group as Belari couldn’t refrain from biting his full lower lip in visible trepidation. 

Fleetingly hoping that he hadn’t made a grave mistake in including the youngster in his team, despite his proven usefulness to Ellison, he turned his attention once again to the holoimages presently displayed in the centre of the briefing room. 

First up was a group of planets, with a clearly visible asteroid belt cutting between the two largest. 

Indicating the principle planet in the system, Simon continued. 

“Here we have Vulcan, people. As you can see, the asteroid belt makes a pretty effective barrier between it and the next largest in the system, Romulus. As you undoubtedly already know, the physical barrier between the two planets is only one reason why the populations of Vulcan and Romulus have become estranged over the centuries, social evolution and cultural differences notwithstanding. 

However, there is no such physical barrier between Vulcan and this planet, Telerus” and he pointed to the third largest, at which point Belari gasped audibly and bounced in his seat in unconscious excitement at seeing his father’s home planet again before blushing as the others looked over at him. 

Even as Jim patted his shoulder fondly, he stammered “S Sorry, Captain!” and stared at the floor, ashamed at his outburst. 

Curbing his natural instinct to yell at his young operative, Simon glared sternly at him before saying instead “OK, son. We know why you’re interested in Telerus, but now isn’t the time for distraction!” 

Suitably chastised, Belari nodded quickly as he whispered “Yes, Sir!” and returned his gaze to the deck beneath his feet. 

“Right, people!” Simon went on. “Well, one reason the asteroid belt interests us is that it is almost certain that at least one of the pirate vessels is using it as cover for the smuggling operations, although the identity of the crew are unknown at present. 

Because of the difficulties in navigating the belt, Vulcan High Command is loath to enter simply to gain information which isn’t of direct use to them. 

And the other reason for their reticence is that they are at present, along with other leaders of the Alliance, at a critical point in negotiations with the Klingon Empire in ratifying a lasting peace treaty. 

I know you’re wondering what that has to do with anything, but the fact is that Ambassador Spock divulged to me that they believe at least one of the other pirate vessels is Klingon. It’s definitely not a Bird of Prey, but it has cloaking ability, and is probably an armed merchantman of some type crewed by renegade Klingons who would rather not enter into a pact with the Alliance for reasons best known to themselves. 

Not only that, but one of the principle commodities they are smuggling is quantities of dilithium crystals, for what purpose we can only guess, only I know the possible answer will not be one anyone here is comfortable with!” 

He wasn’t surprised at the reactions engendered by his information as his team’s expressions became both thoughtful and angry as they worked out the implications for themselves. 

Dilithium was one of the main components necessary in the construction of the warp core, or type of reactor that enabled starships such as the ‘Enterprise’ and ‘Cascade Star’ herself to travel at warp speed. If less technically advanced but potentially aggressive races should clandestinely procure enough of the crystals to work out how to manufacture such reactors and achieve warp drive themselves, there was every possibility of a return to the bad old days of interstellar conflict before the Alliance grew strong enough to exert a measure of peace within the known universe. 

Forgetting his discomfiture in the light of his Captain’s recitation, Belari recalled the previous meeting where he had heard it for the first time from Ambassador Spock himself, and knew he had failed to absorb the full gist of the potential disaster, so over-awed had he been with meeting one of his heroes face to face. 

Chewing his lip in consternation, the empath frowned at the heated emotions rolling off everyone present, knowing that, far from being a relatively straight-forward operation, its outcome had the potential to be crucial to the success of brokering a much desired treaty, perhaps even prevent a war! 

Once again doubting his own ability to take part effectively, he wasn’t surprised when Jim broke into his whirling thoughts ‘saying’ _‘Hey now, Chief! Don’t worry so much! I know it’s going to be a tough assignment, but we’ll be OK, I know it! You felt for yourself that Ambassador Spock had confidence in you when he permitted you to ‘read’ him, as he did in Simon and me. That’s why he chose to conduct the briefing on Vulcan himself: because he knows and trusts human intervention through his own experience whereas other Vulcan leaders might not have the same conviction. And like he said, little one, you’re distant kin, so what’s not to like?’_ and he nudged the smaller man gently in affection. 

Immensely comforted by his Sentinel’s declaration, Belari ‘replied’ _’Thanks, Jim. I really am trying to behave sensibly and not show you up. I couldn’t bear it if the rest of the team has cause to sympathise with you for having such a pathetic Guide. I’ll do my best, I promise!’_

‘And that’s all I need to hear, baby’ came the reply, and Jim gave him a quick squeeze before turning his attention back to the briefing and the ensuing discussion. 

A short time later, the meeting broke up for the team to get something to eat and drink before gathering once again to discuss the situation and come up with a workable plan of action.........  


\-------------------------  


**_On board Trader Ruddian’s ship:_**  


Clapping his hands together in glee, Trader Ruddian grinned in overt satisfaction as he beheld what he hoped was the first of many large consignments of dilithium stowed safely in his cargo bay. 

Ignoring for the time being the glowering figure of Lucius Everett, who stood to one side, arms crossed over his chest as he witnessed the exchange, Ruddian raised his eyes to meet the dour gaze of the powerful Klingon beside him, and held out his hand for the other to shake in order to confirm the deal, even as he handed over the heavy bag of currency. 

Even though the bag represented the best part of the profit Ruddian had made through the sale of the excess Florian ‘workers’ – aka ‘slaves’ – he wasn’t in the least bit despondent, since he was well aware that the ultimate rewards for securing this consignment and an ongoing working partnership with the Klingon pirates would yield far greater benefits to the Trader. 

He knew only too well that the dilithium was destined to be used to enable the Florian High Council’s scientists and engineers to develop their spaceships’ warp capability so that they would soon become compatible with many of the Alliances’ ships at warp speed, just as Captain Banks and his team had feared. 

Rejected as potential members of the Starfleet Alliance at this time, the High Council had decided instead to form their own ‘Alliance’ – one consisting of privateers and traders – which would yield far greater rewards in their eyes and also prove to the rest of the known universe that they were a power to be reckoned with in their own right. 

Lost for a moment in his thoughts, Trader Ruddian could already envisage the new ship he would be able to commission with his share of the profits, and, even more exciting, was the information forthcoming from his brother, Chief Science Officer Baka Ruddian, who had told him that the seat on the High Council representing the Trading Classes was soon to fall vacant due to the present incumbent’s advancing years, and that a favourable outcome to this trading mission could well lead to advancement well beyond Trader Ruddian’s wildest dreams.......! 

Shaking himself quickly and returning to the present, Ruddian directed a quizzical gaze at the Klingon before saying “Um, there is one other thing you could to for me, Captain T’Varrk, if you’ve a mind, which could gain you even greater rewards.....” 

Scowling heavily, the Klingon grunted then stared down at the obsequious little man before replying with heavy sarcasm “And what would that be, Merchant? No doubt something you need fighters to accomplish for you?” 

“Well, yes, as it happens” responded Trader Ruddian, snickering self-consciously. “But it would be advantageous to you also, I guarantee! 

You know we are being hunted by the ICD peacekeepers?” 

“That is no secret. The Earth vessel ‘Cascade Star’ is orbiting Vulcan right now!” sneered the Klingon Captain. 

“Ah yes, I understand that” continued Ruddian. “But we are lightly armed, and lack the power to outrun such a ship, which is why we are hiding in the asteroid belt. But were you to employ your cloaking device and superior fire power to ambush and destroy the vessel, the Florian High Council will reward you well indeed! What do you say?” 

Sniffing in disdain and shrugging unconcernedly, T’Varrk growled “Consider it done, little man! We will blow the ICD vessel to pieces, and you can pay me what is due before heading back to your Florian bolt-hole.” 

“Wonderful! Wonderful!” replied Ruddian, rubbing his hands together and grinning so widely that Everett thought his face would split. 

“Um, but there’s just one more complication – but one which would pay you even more!” he added hurriedly as the Klingon stared at him with unconcealed irritation. 

“WHAT?” snarled T’Varrk, towering threateningly over the merchant, who cringed a little before saying “Ah, well, it’s just that, before you blow the ICD ship to pieces, there are two crewmembers the High Council would like to capture alive first. For their own reasons, you understand! It’s a Sentinel and Guide pair. The Sentinel is a human, while the Guide is a half-breed freak named Belari.....! It would pay you very well.......!” he tailed off suggestively. 

Grinding his teeth, the Klingon thought for a moment then said grudgingly “As you wish! But the reward had better be all that you say it will!” 

Smiling in relief, Ruddian replied “Thank you so much, Captain T’Varrk! Now, Commander Everett here can identify the pair for you, if you would like to come this way........?” and he led the giant Captain to a holoimager at the other side of the cargo bay.......   


\-------------------------  


**_On board the ‘Cascade Star’:_**  


At around the same time as Trader Ruddian was plotting an ambush with his ferocious new ally, the team on ‘Cascade Star’ was reconvening for another briefing and brain-storming session, except that on this occasion, they were a little puzzled at the grim but secretive smile on Captain Banks’ face as he called the meeting to order. 

Behind him, Joel Taggart looked equally satisfied as he waited for his old friend to enlighten his curious operatives. 

“OK, ladies and gentlemen” began Simon, his grin turning somewhat predatory as he surveyed his team. 

“For once I may have some good news to report, which I think will be well-received by you all. 

Some of you may be aware that one of the ICD’s newest off-world centres was recently established on Telerus, and I’m gratified to be able to tell you that the Telerusan team have wasted no time in getting into action. In fact, they have been working diligently undercover as privateers in order to get an ‘in’ into the local smuggling operation, and are now in a position to report their progress” and here he entered the appropriate commands into the holoimager which sprang to life almost instantaneously. 

As the image appeared in the centre of the room, everyone turned to look with interest at the figure, but none more so than Belari, who gazed at the caller with rapt attention as he gripped Jim’s knee in excitement. 

Standing before them was the three-dimensional image of a medium height young Telerusan male, dressed somewhat unconventionally in colourful clothing no doubt in keeping with his undercover activities as a ‘pirate’. 

Before addressing the gathering, however, the man took a moment to look straight at Belari, and a swift telepathic communication was exchanged, to Belari’s great delight. 

_‘Welcome, young Belari. I am called Detective Timon Turi, brother of Ensign Tomari Turi of your acquaintance. I am pleased to see you, and bring greetings from your father, who is looking forward to meeting you in person. He bids you take care in the upcoming operation, but knows you will make him and your Sentinel proud’._

In his turn, Belari ‘said’ _‘Thank you so much! I am honoured to meet you! Please tell my father that I shall do my best to justify his trust in me, and I look forward to working with you and your companions’_ and he blushed a little in happiness and gratitude as the man smiled and nodded politely before turning his attention to Captain Banks. 

“Good day, Captain” he said out loud. “I am sorry not to be able to meet with you and your team in person, but as you undoubtedly understand, we cannot afford to break our cover yet. 

What I can tell you is that one of our team managed to be present at a meeting with one of the principal pirate vessels hiding in the asteroid belt, having convinced the ship’s Master that we were interested in opening up trade negotiations with him. Also present were representatives from two other vessels, one Klingon and one Ferengi who were there for the same purpose. 

I’m sorry to have to tell you that the ship was an older Florian trading vessel, and her Master was none other than Trader Ruddian.” 

At Belari’s shocked exclamation, the Telerusan quickly ‘said’ _‘My apologies, young Belari, for having to bring you such news, but is better that you be prepared’_ and he sent the young empath a look of understanding and sympathy even as Jim pulled his Guide close in a one-armed hug. 

Meanwhile Simon Banks’ reaction was just as emotional as he said explosively “Well, goddam it! I figured that slime-ball was up to no good, but I didn’t credit him with the guts to mastermind a smuggling ring!” 

“In all fairness, Captain” replied the Telerusan operative “If it were just down to him I’d have to agree with you, but it probably won’t surprise you to know that he has the full backing of the Florian High Council. Apparently they were so incensed at being turned down for membership of the Starfleet Alliance that they decided unanimously to go their own way and establish a parallel ‘trading alliance’ of their own with other disaffected races and individuals. 

Of course, they need to upgrade their fleet first so they can compete on equal terms with Alliance vessels’ warp speeds, so I have to tell you that Ruddian took possession of his first consignment of dilithium today from a renegade Klingon pirate, and I have no doubt that he’ll be trying to persuade the Klingon Captain to help him blast his way out of the asteroid belt and escape. 

Please be on your guard, Sir, as the Klingon vessel is a fairly new and heavily armed merchantman, and also has a cloaking device. Her Captain, T’Varrk, is a well-known and very dangerous renegade who despises his fellow Klingons who want to sign the peace treaty with the Alliance.” 

Although still obviously worried and angry at the information, Simon spoke up after a pause to collect his thoughts saying “Thank you for your input, Detective Turi. Although the situation is more serious than the ICD Directors back on Earth had hoped, forewarned is forearmed, as we say, so we’ll be on the lookout for escape attempts back to Florian space, and for premeditated attacks also. 

Now, from what you said, I’m assuming that you and your team want to maintain your cover for a while longer?” 

“Yes, Sir. We feel that it would be of greater advantage to you and the whole operation if we can remain undercover for as long as possible. Let Ruddian think we’re on his side should he try to break out.” 

“Agreed, Detective” said Simon with a decisive nod. 

“Let us know if you need anything from us, and I’m sure you’ll fill us in on any more information the instant you get it.” 

“Surely, Captain. And now I must terminate the holocall, as we need to get back into position in the asteroid field. I have a feeling that it won’t be long before something goes down” and, with a gesture of farewell, he disappeared from sight. 

As the holoimage faded, Jim turned his small partner to look enquiringly into the pale face, wanting to reassure himself that Belari was holding it together. 

He was both relieved and proud when the young man smiled tentatively at him and ‘said’ _‘It’s OK, Jim. Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be alright, really! It WAS a shock to hear about Trader Ruddian, but now I know who we’ll be facing I won’t be scared, because I know you’ll be with me, and we can come through this together. I NEED to do this for Momma Neema and for all the lost colonists!’_

‘I know we will, baby. And I can’t tell you how proud I am of your courage. Trust me, little one. If there is any way to give you closure for everything you suffered at Florian hands, we’ll do it! Now, let’s see what Simon has to say.....’ and they turned their attention back to their Captain and concentrated on the rest of the briefing. 

Some time later the meeting broke up once again, the team having decided on a simple but hopefully effective strategy. 

Simon had proposed that they break out of Vulcan’s orbit, and resume an apparently fairly random patrol as if ‘sounding out’ the surrounding space, and keeping a lookout for unspecified suspicious vessels. 

Trusting that the ‘Cascade Star’s’ tracking and imaging technology were up to the task of locating any ordinary vessel, they had to accept that the obvious danger would be from the cloaked Klingon merchantman, should the Captain be tempted to attack the ICD ship for any reason. 

If that should occur, then the team would have to rely on Joel Taggart’s crew’s Starfleet-trained expertise and his ship’s armaments and shielding to avert a potential disaster. 

It may not have been a foolproof plan, but it was the only option to Simon’s way of thinking, knowing that Starfleet still wanted to maintain a low profile in this instance, and they would remain very much on their own for the foreseeable future, at least until such time as the treaty was ratified. As he confided to his friend Joel, sometimes the simplest plans turned out to be the best, because there was less to go wrong! 

Tucking his smaller lover comfortably into his side, Jim led his partner to the recreation deck where the other team members would be gathering to relax for an hour or two before ‘Cascade Star’ left orbit and began her patrol.  


\-------------------------  


**_On patrol in Vulcan space:_**  


It seemed hardly any time at all to Jim, Belari and their fellow detectives and troopers before their brief break in the rec room was cut short by the announcement that ‘Cascade Star’ would be leaving Vulcan’s orbit within the next few minutes, and all ICD personnel were ordered to the weapons deck to arm themselves and don the lightweight body armour they would need to wear at all times until the operation was over. 

Even as they disposed of their empty cups and glasses in the recycler, Megan nudged Belari and gave him a cheerful grin, saying in a deliberate stage whisper “Hope you and Jimbo got plenty of proper sleep last night, kiddo! I can’t see any of us getting more than a cat-nap until this fiasco’s over!” 

As the young man blushed and smiled shyly up at her, Jim nudged her from the other side and growled “And that’s none of your business, Connor!” although the twinkle in his eyes belied his dark tone. 

“Yeah, just what I thought!” came Megan’s cheeky retort. “Hear that, H? You’ll probably find these two dozing behind the ammo lockers – or making out!!” she added suggestively before laughing out loud as Jim aimed a half-hearted swat at her head. 

With the atmosphere lightened appreciably by the friendly banter, the detectives donned their gear and made ready to wait for as long as it took for the Florian vessel to break out of the asteroid belt and make a run for home.  


\---------------------------  


Several hours into the patrol, patience was beginning to wear a bit thin, and operatives and crew were taking it in turns to stand and stretch while their comrades kept an eye on their individual stations. 

As the detective unit had no specific consoles to operate or monitor, at least they had the opportunity to move around the ship to a certain extent, so they used the time to check their weapons and prepare themselves mentally for the mission ahead. 

They also made themselves useful by doing occasional refreshment runs for the ship’s crew who had to remain on station throughout their shifts, which in cases where specific expertise was involved, meant for the duration of the operation. 

Belari was a particularly popular ‘tea boy’, as he worked tirelessly to supply the crewmen with drinks, permitted snacks and information all delivered with a friendly smile, believing that it was the best way to make himself useful as he considered that he had no particular skills other than his guiding ability. 

Despite Jim’s protestations to the contrary, he kept busy running errands, doing so with such a cheerful demeanour that even the most dour and jaded crewmembers couldn’t fail to respond in kind. 

He had just finished one such ‘snack run’, and had come to join Jim for a while in the ready room, when an announcement came over the ship’s public address system that a vessel, matching the signature of the Florian trader, had left the cover of the asteroid field, and appeared to be making her way as quickly as she could out of Vulcan space towards the Florian sector and freedom. 

At the sound of ‘Action Stations!’ everyone leapt to full alert, and the detective unit swiftly gathered in the ready room, prepared and eager to spring into action as soon as Joel and the ‘Cascade Star’ were in a position to block the fugitive ship’s escape, either by outrunning and facing her down, or by using the ICD vessel’s powerful tractor beam, as Joel was loath to resort to opening fire on such an ancient vessel despite who her Master was!  


\---------------------------  


**_Into action:_**  


In what seemed to be mere moments later, the ‘Cascade Star’ had overhauled the elderly trading vessel, and Joel ordered a warning shot to be fired across her bows, forcing Trader Ruddian to bring his ship to a dead stop. 

Appearing on the bridge screen, he made a show of wringing his hands sycophantically as he demanded with unconvincing indignation why an ICD patrol vessel should be hindering his passage back to Florian space? 

With barely concealed patience, Joel responded, saying “Trader Ruddian. My name is Captain Joel Taggart of the ICD Patrol Vessel ‘Cascade Star’. We have reason to believe that you are carrying a cargo of illegally obtained dilithium, in direct contravention of Intergalactic Federation Regulation 275.2. Prepare to be boarded, and do not try to escape or I shall have no choice but to disable your vessel and tractor you to our Centre on Telerus. Unless, of course, you would rather take your chance with the local Vulcan peacekeepers?” 

Paling visibly, the Trader responded immediately “No, Captain! I should not! I’ll await your party......!” and he offered a sickly grin as he nodded in apparent submission. 

However, during the exchange, Belari had been watching the interaction along with Jim and the other detectives. 

Shuddering in automatic horror at the first sight of his erstwhile captor and tormentor, the young empath frowned in consternation as the conversation continued, knowing for sure that something was very wrong in Ruddian’s demeanour. 

“What is it, Chief?” asked Jim quietly, instantly concerned at his Guide’s apprehension. 

“There’s something wrong, Jim. I can feel it! I’m sure Trader Ruddian is up to something. His aura is dark, and his emotions are at odds with his outward appearance. I’m worried, Jim! Could he be the willing bait in a trap?” 

Overhearing the quiet exchange, and trusting the young empath’s instincts and ability, Joel stiffened and unobtrusively sent his ship’s company from standby to full alert.......  


\----------------------------  


In actual fact, despite Ruddian’s cringing obeisance which he had honed to perfection over years of convincing potential adversaries of his harmlessness, internally he was chortling with unholy glee, fully convinced that he and his criminal cronies had all bases covered. 

Having persuaded an exceedingly dubious Lucius Everett to return on board the Klingon vessel with Captain T’Varrk so that he could accompany the small away team intended to capture the Sentinel and Guide pair from ‘Cascade Star’, Ruddian had relied on his instinctive understanding of Everett’s abiding hatred for Belari, Jim and Starfleet in general to fall in with their plans. 

As for the Klingons and Captain T’Varrk, he knew he could rely on their natural warrior instincts as well as their mercenary tendencies to carry out the ambush to the best of their abilities, and with merciless precision. 

Thus it was that his hang-dog and pathetic expression belied an internal smugness and conviction that his fortune was about to be assured once he had the Sentinel and Guide team in his custody, as ordered by the Florian High Council, and he had the first of many cargoes of dilithium in his hold! 

In fact, he could almost envision already his new fleet of top-of-the-range trading vessels, and the comforting satisfaction of his place on the Council, care of his powerful brother and the grateful ruling body! 

Unfortunately for him, forewarned by Belari’s prophetic words, Joel was less surprised than he might otherwise have been when the Klingon vessel de-cloaked before ‘Cascade Star’, which was not to say that he wasn’t thoroughly alarmed at the previously undetected ship’s appearance anyway!  


\-------------------------  


Already moving towards the weapons deck which provided the best platform for defence of the ship, the ICD 1st response team; consisting of Jim and Belari, H, Megan and two other troopers; sprinted to their stations only for Jim to stop dead in his tracks in the corridor, Belari grounding him with a gentle touch on his back. 

Sentinel senses picking up on the tiny electrical signatures preceding the manifestation fractions of a second before the others, he barked “Incoming intruders beaming in!” literally as the first Klingon materialised before him. 

With his fractional advantage, Jim was able to take down the first intruder even as he pushed Belari behind him, instinctively trying to protect his young Guide from the rest of the raiding party consisting of Everett and three other Klingons who appeared before and around the ICD team and the troopers, each one armed to the teeth. 

Left momentarily exposed, the trooper alongside Jim fell as the second Klingon opened fire before turning his attention immediately to Jim himself, pinning him down with a virtually continuous volley of phaser blasts. 

Forced to take cover behind the small space between bulkhead and hatch, Jim was therefore unable to react when the third Klingon, obviously knowing precisely who to target, moved quickly behind Belari, grabbing the slight figure with a brawny arm about his waist and yanking him up and back even as the youngster screamed in anger and fright. 

Kicking and struggling ineffectually against the bruising grip, Belari was hauled away from Jim, who was forced to watch helplessly from his precarious shelter, powerless to respond, and torn by his Guide’s panic-stricken cries even as he became aware of another presence hiding behind the next corner – none other than Everett himself! 

Thankfully, help arrived at the exact moment it was needed as H, expression set and concentrated, carefully took aim at Belari’s giant captor and took him down with a precise head shot, avoiding the frantically struggling youngster and milliseconds before the Klingon could voice his demand to be beamed back to his ship. 

Collapsing soundlessly at the stunning blow, the Klingon fell backwards to the deck, his arm releasing his captive who found himself thrown clear only to collide heavily with the bulkhead. 

Unfortunately for Belari, his head slammed against a seam in the otherwise smooth wall, opening a deep cut above his temple and momentarily dazing him. 

Aware that Belari’s captor was down, but not yet realising that his Guide was hurt, Jim concentrated on taking out the Klingon in front of him before swinging back to check on the action taking place behind him. 

Horrified at the sight of dark blood running freely down his precious Guide’s face, Jim was caught unawares as Everett chose that moment to step out from his shelter round the corner, a murderous expression on his face. 

Spontaneously deciding to finish the Sentinel once and for all, whatever his orders, Everett took advantage of Jim’s momentary lapse in concentration as his attention was split between the ongoing attack and his lover’s injury, and took aim at Jim’s unprotected back. 

However, knowing that Jim faced certain death, Belari sluggishly but determinedly pushed himself away from the bulkhead and groped for the nearest weapon, which just happened to be that of the fallen Klingon; his own phaser having landed well out of his reach. 

Shakily gripping the alien weapon, he took aim and opened fire at Everett just before the other fired at Jim, and he sank down to the deck in overwhelming relief as Everett fell to the floor, his own shot having gone wide of its target. 

Unconcerned for the moment at his narrow escape, Jim launched himself towards his stricken Guide, peripherally aware that Megan and H, now backed up by the arrival of Simon and members of the security team, had taken care of the remaining Klingon, although not without a fierce fire fight. 

Scooping the slender body up into his arms, he whispered urgently “Talk to me, baby! Please, little one, don’t do this to me – to us!” 

Frightened by the blood still running down Belari’s pale face from the scalp wound, he cuddled the limp figure close, desperately willing the large blue eyes to open for him. 

Supporting the lolling head against shoulder and bicep, he used his free hand to gently wipe at the blood around his lover’s brow, all the while murmuring desperate entreaties for the young man to awaken. 

Finally he was rewarded by the beautiful face turning slightly towards him; eyes open at last and Belari’s free hand rising shakily to cup Jim’s cheek. 

Unable to summon the strength to speak aloud, Belari ‘said’ _‘Oh Jim! You’re safe! Thank the goddess! Love you so much, mine..........!’_

Answering frantically in kind, Jim ‘replied’ even as the beloved eyelids fluttered closed and the small hand slipped away from his face to fall limply at his side. 

_‘No! No! Don’t you dare, baby! Don’t you leave me......!’_ and he was completely oblivious to his worried and frightened colleagues who stood around the pair, having already dealt with the fallen intruders and needing now to show their concern and support for the little Guide.  


\-------------------------------  


Meanwhile on the bridge, Joel was facing far more pressing problems as he was only too aware that the Klingon vessel was more than well enough armed to pose a very real threat to the ‘Cascade Star’. 

However, even as Captain T’Varrk and Trader Ruddian began to congratulate themselves on the overall success of their plans, whatever the outcome of the away team’s action, circumstances were about to change rapidly, and not in their favour! 

Contemplating a clean getaway with his ship and at least his own skin intact, Trader Ruddian was taken aback at the sight of his ‘allies’ – in the form of the Telerusan ship – suddenly turning their attention on the Klingon vessel. 

Even though smaller and more lightly armed, the Telerusans were more than capable of precisely targeting the exact points necessary to disable both main propulsion systems and cloaking device while the Klingon vessel’s power was concentrated on the front shields, T’Varrk believing that the Telerusan ship was watching his back. 

Seconds later, a snarling Captain T’Varrk was left with nothing but impulse power, no cloaking device and severely compromised shields, which left his ship and his crew exposed to the mercy of the ‘Cascade Star’! 

Fully expecting the Klingon’s surrender at this point, Joel was quickly disabused of the notion when the furious face of his enemy appeared on screen. 

As the proud and angry pirate began to hurl epithets and insults at his opponent, Joel swiftly rapped out his orders to his crew and also a warning to the Telerusan vessel and to Ruddian such that the two ICD vessels powered up and fled the immediate vicinity, stopping at a safe distance from which they were able to watch the final scene with horrified fascination. 

Tight-lipped and frowning, Joel and his bridge crew could do nothing but bear witness as Captain T’Varrk, proud warrior to the end, declined surrender in favour of self-destruction, and, laughing savagely along with his like-minded crew, blew his ship to smithereens before his erstwhile victims’ very eyes. 

Unfortunately for Ruddian, his reactions had been both too tardy and too disbelieving, and the elderly trading vessel was caught in the destructive blast. 

Even as he roundly cursed the Fates which denied him his just rewards and his new trading fleet, Trader Ruddian embraced oblivion as his ship disintegrated around him......  


\-------------------------  


**_Aftermath:_**  


In the ‘Cascade Star’s’ small but well-equipped sick bay, the ship’s doctor and his staff had their hands full with the casualties from the close action. 

All four of the Klingons had been stunned by the security team’s and ICD operatives’ phaser weapons, but were expected to rouse fairly soon, and so had been securely restrained in anticipation of an angry reaction prior to their being removed to the brig. 

The lifeless body of Lucius Everett lay for the moment unattended in a side ward, unlamented at least by the majority of those present. 

As for the ‘Cascade Star’s’ own personnel, the first trooper, who had been shot by the second Klingon’s weapon, had a serious injury to his shoulder and upper arm, although his body armour had undoubtedly saved his life by dispersing much of the power of the blast. 

Another member of the security team had also been injured as she accompanied Simon Banks to the scene, but was expected to make a full recovery despite extensive burns and soft tissue damage already treated successfully by the Doctor’s dermal regenerator. 

On the other hand, the other occupant of the sick bay was posing much more worrying problems for the medical staff and for his Sentinel and colleagues. 

Stripped of his body armour, Belari lay motionless on his pallet, a light thermal sheet covering him and pulled up to his chin and his desperately worried Sentinel holding his small, cold hand while Jim’s other hand carefully stroked the silky skin of his Guide’s face. 

The deep cut on Belari’s temple had already been healed by the regenerating device, and hardly any trace of scarring remained, even to Sentinel eyes. 

However, the young man refused to awaken even though there was no sign of any brain injury to cause his total lack of response. 

Although the ship’s surgeon was a very capable man, he was no Julian Bashir, and was far less skilled or experienced in dealing with Sentinel and Guide pairs and their physical and mental needs. 

He was therefore less than happy when, with Simon’s backing, Jim insisted that he wanted to take his Guide back to their quarters to try and get through to his lover in private, needing desperately to bond, and sure it was the only way to pull the younger man out of his comatose state. 

Needless to say, despite the doctor’s objections, Jim, accompanied by Simon Banks, scooped his small partner up into his arms and headed determinedly back to their berth.  


\---------------------------------  


Upon reaching their quarters, Jim firmly but politely dismissed Simon, knowing that his Captain and friend would understand that this was something best left to Sentinel and Guide. 

Once alone and behind closed doors, Jim carefully placed his beloved burden on the sleeping pallet, and, pulling back the thermal sheet, divested his lover of his remaining garments, knowing that the younger man wouldn’t suffer from the cold as he had deliberately pre-set the cabin’s heating controls. 

Quickly gathering the items he needed, Jim placed them within easy reach before undressing himself and lying down carefully alongside his unmoving partner. 

Rolling onto his side so he could look his fill at the beautiful body, he propped himself up on one elbow, resting his head on his hand as he used his free hand to touch and caress Belari’s soft, honey-toned skin. 

Keeping up a litany of soft and encouraging words, Jim continued to stroke and stimulate his Guide until the faintest of reactions warned him that his lover was finally in the process of waking up. 

Acting with a touch more urgency, Jim carefully turned Belari on his side and gently stretched and prepared his lover before curling up behind him, Belari’s back to his chest, slowly entering the beloved body with exquisite tenderness and love. 

Moving carefully but persistently, Jim worked to stimulate his Guide physically even as he pushed into the young empath’s mind, overjoyed to finally receive a real response as Belari ‘spoke’ at last. 

_‘Oh Jim! I’m so sorry! I know I’ve upset you, and I truly didn’t want to! It....it’s just that....I....I know I killed Everett! I....I felt him pass! I didn’t mean to! I NEVER wanted to do more than stun anyone, but...but he threatened you, and...and I had to use the nearest weapon!_

And it was set to kill! 

I swear I didn’t know, Jim! I swear I didn’t!’ and he dissolved into tears while Jim tightened his loving arms around him, wanting only to comfort and assuage his lover’s undeserved guilt. 

Still hard and buried within his Guide, Jim ceased all movement for a time while he gathered his thoughts and did his best to answer his lover’s impassioned cry for help. 

_‘I understand, little one, honestly! You had no other option – no time for second-guessing, and I have to say that I’m truly grateful for your response._

I’m sorry that protecting me has meant that you were forced to take another life, but you weren’t to blame, baby! It was all down to Everett’s own doing, and his all-abiding hatred of Starfleet and Sentinels and Guides in general. 

I know it’ll be a while before you can reconcile all this in your own mind, sweetheart, but I’m asking you to bond with me now......feel my belief in and love for you, and let the healing process begin.’ 

And that is precisely what they did. 

Some time later, warmly cuddled in his Sentinel’s arms, Belari’s last words before he fell into a natural and healing sleep made Jim smile fondly as he slurred “Can’t wait t’go home.....wanna go fishin’ wi’ you...zzzzzzzz!”  


\----------------------  


**_Epilogue:_**  


Two days later saw the pair standing on a wooded ridge, gazing down at the panorama before them. 

True to his word, and very much to Belari’s delight, Joel had readily agreed to let then have a few hours’ freedom on Telerus, especially as he was transferring his Klingon prisoners to the Telerusan ICD’s Command Centre for processing prior to their hearing and sentencing. 

With the treaty finally ratified, congratulations had been heaped upon the ICD operatives by Alliance representatives including Ambassador Spock for closing the case so quickly and successfully. 

Although uneasy shadows still lurked in Belari’s beautiful eyes, he was much improved, thanks to his Sentinel’s unstinting love and support, and also bolstered by that of the ICD team, who, to a man (and woman) were proud and impressed by his bravery in saving his partner’s life. 

Even though he was still troubled at using extreme prejudice on Everett, and distinctly uncomfortable at the news that the ICD Directors wanted to give him a citation in recognition of his courage under fire, he forced himself to concentrate on the positive: that was, saving Jim, which was all that truly mattered. 

Now, however, there was something much more pressing to deal with – something that both men were looking forward to with equal measures of excitement and trepidation. 

Ambassador Belari had invited them to visit him at his private mansion, and even now they were on their way there. 

Having paused at a convenient lookout point, the pair now stood, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, contemplating the view before them. 

As Telerus’ twin moons began to make their shy appearance in the gathering dusk, Belari was struck by the familiarity of Telerus’ gently rolling and wooded landscape, so reminiscent of the colony where he spent his youth, and so very different from the stark beauty of the harsh and rocky outcrops of nearby Vulcan. 

Knowing what his lover was thinking, Jim looked fondly down at his Guide’s curly head, ‘saying’ _‘Penny for them, Chief? Or are they worth much more than that? Have to say I like what I’m seeing, baby. Telerus is one beautiful – and unspoilt – planet.’_

Smiling up at Jim, Belari replied aloud “Oh yes, Jim! I love it – and you’re right. It’s still unspoilt, and, goddess willing, it should remain that way! But now, can we go? I really want to see my father.....” and his voice tailed off a little uncertainly. 

“You got it, babe!” replied Jim heartily, squeezing his Guide’s shoulders comfortingly, and hoping against hope that his small partner’s wishes and dreams weren’t about to be dashed on the rocks of another parent’s ill-tempered selfishness and prejudice. 

In what seemed like mere moments later, their speeder was gently settling to the ground before a beautiful but modest villa set in the midst of ripe and blooming orchards and gardens, and with its doors open wide in welcome. 

Somewhat nervously, Belari allowed Jim to help him out of the vehicle, and looked toward the main door where a familiar figure stood. 

As Ambassador Belari beckoned them in, and preceded them to a comfortable inner room, he turned and smiled gently at his visitors. 

Instantly ‘reading’ his father, and finding nothing but love and welcome in the other man’s thoughts, Belari threw himself into his father’s loving embrace, burying his face in his parent’s shoulder as he sobbed and shed tears of happiness and relief. 

Hugging his son to him, Ambassador Belari spoke out loud for the benefit of his son’s Sentinel, even as he extended a welcoming hand to his new son-in-law. 

“Peace and welcome to you, my sons. I am so very happy to meet you properly at last!” 

And Jim, looking on with genuine pleasure and joy for his beloved Guide, happily took the offered hand in real gratitude as he thought to himself that this was one father they could both love and respect!   
_**The End.**_ 43 


End file.
